Dulce Tentación
by Kaysachan
Summary: UA - Una mujer que antepone la necesidad de todos a la suya, un hombre solitario que le cuesta confiar en los demás, un encuentro explosivo en un show de strippers... Segunda Parte del Fic Inflamable...ALERTA DE LEMON


Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi

Esta historia es la segunda parte de mi fic "Inflamable", no es necesario que lo leas, pero si hay algunas referencias a eventos que pasaron ahí.

**Dulce Tentación**

**Kasumi**

Cuando era una niña, mis papás tenían un ritual, cuando daban las 8.30pm mi papá me cargaba en sus fuertes brazos y me acomodaba en mi cama, mientras mi mamá acomodaba las sábanas y las almohadas, entre los dos me arropaban y luego mi mamá escogía un cuento y mi papá lo leía para las dos, después de eso ambos besaban mi frente, apagaban la luz y se retiraban.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que yo esperaba un rato y luego me iba sigilosamente y me sentaba a la par de la puerta de la sala a escucharlos, adoraba escucharlos reír y contarse secretos, mi papá se levantaba muy temprano para ir a dar sus clases al colegio Furinkan, y regresaba por la tarde cansado de un arduo día de ejercicios y jóvenes rebeldes, pero sin importar lo duro del día, siempre le dedicaba esas horas a mamá, en esos momentos solo existían ellos dos, mi sueño desde ese entonces era encontrar a un hombre que me mirara como papá veía a mamá, que por muy cansado o abatido, sacara su tiempo para compartir conmigo.

Apenas tenía 12 años cuando mamá falleció en un accidente automovilístico y a partir de ese momento, todo mi mundo se vino abajo, mi papá que siempre había sido un hombre fuerte y trabajador, se derrumbó totalmente hasta convertirse en la sombra del hombre que era, se volvió frágil, depresivo y enfermo, al mínimo indicio de problemas, caía en cama con un cuadro de nervios e histeria, por un tiempo intentó seguir la rutina de siempre por el bien de nosotras, pero ya no había risas ni bailes después de que apagaba la luz de nuestros cuartos, solo lágrimas y tristeza.

Mis hermanas eran aún muy pequeñas, Nabiki apenas había cumplido los 9 años y Akane tenía 6, ellas no podían comprender lo que pasaba, cada vez que papá se ponía mal, ellas lloraban desconsoladas junto a él, fue en ese momento que decidí hacerme cargo de todo, yo era la mayor y era mi deber mantener la casa a flote y ser el apoyo que mi papá necesitaba.

Con mucho empeño y esfuerzo, las cosas en la casa empezaron a acomodarse, sin querer y a pesar de mi corta edad, me fui convirtiendo en la figura materna de mis hermanas y en la cuidadora de la frágil salud de mi padre, así fue como también perdí las pocas amistades que tenía, porque simplemente ya no tenía tiempo para nada que no fuera cuidar de mi familia.

Cuando logré terminar la secundaria, tuve una seria charla con mi papá, le dije que había decidido no ir a la Universidad como habíamos hablado y que el dinero que tenía ahorrado para ese fin, lo destinara para mis hermanas, yo quería que ellas lograran sus sueños, que abrieran sus alas y volaran lejos, que lo hicieran por ellas mismas, por mí y sobre todo por mamá, no me importaba quedarme como una simple ama de casa, mientras ellas pudieran desarrollarse y valerse por sí mismas en el futuro.

Por esa misma época, el anciano doctor que cuidaba de papá, trajo a la casa a un joven aprendiz, Ono Tofú, todas mis intenciones de no enamorarme nunca, se fueron por el caño, fue la primera vez que sentí mi corazón acelerarse por un miembro del sexo opuesto, era un joven 10 años mayor que yo, alto, con el cabello castaño y ojos color miel, usaba lentes y eso le daba un aspecto serio e inteligente, como las visitas para vigilar la salud de papá eran muy frecuentes, muy pronto nos hicimos amigos y me enamoré por primera vez en mi vida, siempre buscaba pretextos para ir a su consultorio, le pedía libros solo para tener excusa de ir a visitarlo, como era joven y soltero, tenía la mala costumbre de pedir comida rápida y fue cuestión de tiempo, para que empezara a invitarlo a cenar en casa, o yo le llevaba el almuerzo a su trabajo.

Mi papá y mis hermanas notaron mi interés enseguida, y empezaron a lanzar indirectas cada vez que él venía a casa, casi me muero de la vergüenza la primera vez que Nabiki le dijo cuñadito o cuando papá le empezó a hablar de compromisos, fue un momento tan incómodo que cuando empezó a distanciarse de mí, lo atribuí a que era un hombre tímido y se sentía abrumado por las atenciones de mi familia, no caí en cuenta que su actitud cambió el día después de que me entregué a él, siempre tenía una excusa para no verme, cuando declinó por quinta vez mi invitación a cenar, es cuando decidí armarme de valor e ir a preguntarle directamente lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

Después de que Nabiki, Akane y papá se fueron a la secundaria, me arreglé lo más bonita que pude, preparé una cesta de galletas para que pudiéramos tomar café y con paso firme me dirigí al consultorio, me extrañé de ver el rótulo de cerrado, ya que normalmente a esa hora, aunque era poca la gente, nunca faltaba algún paciente, toqué el timbre pero nadie me abrió, sin embargo, escuché sonidos dentro, me asomé por la ventana y vi al doctor Tofú en pleno beso con la que en ese entonces era la secretaria de la clínica, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos en ese momento, sentí como si mil cuchillos me atravesaran totalmente el alma hasta dejármela hecha pedazos, mi respiración se volvió agitada e irregular y tuve que agarrarme fuerte de la pared para no caerme al suelo.

Con lágrimas en mis ojos, salí corriendo de ahí, nunca se lo conté a nadie, me daba mucha vergüenza, yo me había equivocado como una niña estúpida, me deslumbró su atención, a su lado me sentía madura, inteligente, alguien importante, y para él simplemente fui una tonta que estaba a la mano, desde ese día juré que nunca más iba a dejar que se aprovecharan de mí, mi corazón cerraba sus puertas para siempre. Soy consciente de que debí enfrentarlo, pero preferí callar y hacer como si lo que pasó entre nosotros no significó nada especial para mí, no quería darle el gusto que supiera que me había herido, que yo si estaba enamorada de él. Desde ese día lo traté de la misma manera que trataba a su antecesor, como el hombre que cuidaba de la salud del hombre más importante de mi vida, con respeto y amabilidad, pero guardando las distancias.

Los años pasaron volando, mis hermanas crecieron y se hicieron mujeres fuertes e independientes, Nabiki a sus 29 años es una profesional consagrada en su campo, es la gerente financiera de una transnacional importante, Akane a los 26 es una exitosa editora de libros, ambas tienen sus propios departamentos en la ciudad, no puedo estar más orgullosa de ellas y estoy segura que mamá también lo estaría.

Me ha costado acostumbrarme a esta nueva rutina, sin mis hermanas en casa, hay demasiado silencio, ya no hay ese constante desfile de amigos llenando el ambiente de risas y pláticas amenas, a veces siento que el tiempo me pasó de largo y me dejó atrás, ya tengo 32 años y nada que mostrar al respecto, no tengo una carrera, ni amigos y nunca he tenido una cita en mi vida. Al menos era lo que pensaba hasta hace exactamente una semana, cuando mi vida cambió radicalmente, todo gracias a la invitación que me hizo mi hermana menor para acompañarla a ella y a sus amigas a un club nocturno.

Ese día, papá había tenido una mala noche y tuvimos que llamar al doctor Tofú para que le diera un sedante, con el paso de los años esas visitas son casi semanales, si no conociera bien la salud de mi padre, pensaría que lo hace al propio, todo con la intención de que Ono venga a la casa, por más que le he dicho que solo somos conocidos, él insiste en que le dé una oportunidad, de unos años para acá ha desarrollado la fea maña de intentar conseguirnos pareja entre los hijos de sus amistades o conocidos, incluso intentó comprometer a Akane con el hijo de un amigo de él, un tal Sr. Gosunkugi, ese fue un desastre de proporciones épicas, y fue el detonante para que mis hermanas salieran de casa a la primera oportunidad que se les presentó.

Por alguna extraña razón, el doctor ese día intentó por todos los medios que lo invitara a cenar, pero yo amablemente le dije que esa noche estaba reservada para pasar tiempo con mi hermana, cuando se fue, Nabiki me preguntó la razón de mi rechazo y me sinceré con ella, realmente yo seguía teniendo un enamoramiento infantil con él, y me daba mucho miedo que volviera a lastimarme, justo en ese momento entró la llamada del destino, es decir de Akane, invitándonos a acompañarla a ella y a sus dos amigas al club "Inflamable", sentí una adrenalina que jamás había sentido, quise dejar toda mi triste y solitaria rutina atrás, quería sentirme aunque sea por una vez, como una mujer de mi edad.

Acepté de inmediato y Nabiki aceptó por no dejarme sola, la abracé y le pedí ayuda con la ropa, la verdad es que nunca salía de casa a no ser que fuera para ir al mercado o la farmacia, toda mi ropa era de señora mayor, Nabiki que se iba a quedar ese fin de semana en casa, me prestó uno de sus vestidos, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí sexy, era un vestido entallado que mostraba muy bien mi figura, está mal que yo lo diga pero me veía increíble.

Cuando pasaron por nosotras, sentí mucha satisfacción al ver el rostro de Akane, casi se le traba la quijada, mientras que Shampoo y Ukyo silbaron y me dedicaron un par de piropos, dignos de rivalizar con los de los trabajadores de una construcción, mi autoestima se los agradeció mucho. Me encantó ver a esas chicas, las adoraba de verdad, habían sido las mejores amigas de Akane en la secundaria y en aquella época pasaban tanto tiempo en casa, que parecía que vivían con nosotros, me alegraba tanto que volvieran a reunirse, yo nunca tuve ese tipo de amigas, pero estar ahí con ellas, me hizo sentir como parte del grupo.

El club me dejó con la boca abierta, nunca había estado en un lugar así, tan lleno de vida, sentí que había cruzado un portal a otro mundo, todo me tenía maravillada. No fue hasta que comenzó el show, que empezó mi lento descenso hasta la locura, cuando la música empezó a sonar, mi corazón empezó a latir al ritmo de los tambores, yo me encontraba totalmente desconcertada, ya que después del fiasco con el doctor Tofú, nunca volví a interesarme en ningún otro hombre, hasta ese día, cuando mis ojos quedaron atrapados en una intensa mirada gris, perteneciente al hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida, metro noventa de puro músculo esculpido, espalda ancha, cintura estrecha, piernas gruesas y fuertes, todo moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de una canción, sentí cada movimiento palpitar en mi intimidad y mis bragas se llenaron de una humedad antes desconocida para mí, perdí completamente la razón y grité como nunca lo había hecho.

Cada vez que salía al escenario mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos, quizá estoy equivocada, pero cada baile, cada movimiento, cada pequeño gruñido que salía de su boca sentía que eran para mí, cuando me invitó al escenario con él, mi corazón quiso salirse de mi pecho, me lancé a sus brazos como una desesperada, nos restregamos mutuamente nuestras partes más íntimas sin dejar de mirarnos, sentí sus fuertes brazos apretar mis glúteos con fuerza y cuando sentí su miembro endurecerse contra mí, ahí fue cuando mi mente dejó de funcionar por completo, cuando quise reaccionar sus carnosos labios rozaron los míos con delicadeza y después de eso no supe más.

Desde ese día mi mente no deja de recrear cada segundo de esa noche, fue una experiencia inolvidable, me hizo darme cuenta que todavía estoy a tiempo, por primera vez siento que puedo ser una mujer normal, salir, tener amigas, incluso podría intentar abrir mi corazón al amor.

*Ding Dong*

Salgo de mis cavilaciones cuando escucho el timbre, me apresuro a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hago, veo a mi pequeña hermana acompañada de nada más y nada menos que "El Rey de la Selva", me les quedo mirando a los dos sin saber que hacer, verlo ahí tomado de la mano de Akane, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, mi mente empieza a repetir nuevamente las imágenes de la semana pasada, el baile, mi experiencia, los ojos grises, me agarro con fuerza del marco de la puerta, trato de ver si detrás de ellos viene alguien más, mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho, empiezo a sudar frío, veo que sus bocas se están moviendo, pero no escucho nada, mi vista se está nublando, cada vez los veo más lejos, hasta que simplemente no escucho ni veo nada.

"Kasumi…Kasumi, ¿Te encuentras bien?" – escucho la voz de Akane

"Belleza, deberíamos de llamar al doctor Pupú" – escucho una ronca voz que no reconozco

"Es Tofú, Ranma" – dice Akane exasperada

"¿Akane?" – abro los ojos y trato de enfocarme en los enormes ojos chocolate de mi hermanita

"Que bueno que despiertas, estaba muy preocupada, casi llamo a una ambulancia" – me dice abrazándome fuertemente – "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Perdón, es que me impresioné" – le digo mientras clavo mi mirada en el hombre detrás de ella

"Ah claro, ¿lo reconociste?, no creí que pudieras hacerlo con tanta ropa" – Akane estalla en carcajadas

"Compórtate belleza" – trata de hablar serio, pero se nota en su voz que solo está jugando, no lo logra y empezamos a reír todos de lo ridículo de la situación

Pasado el primer momento incómodo, Akane me cuenta que está saliendo con Ranma Saotome, aunque para mí siempre será el rey de la selva, desde hace aproximadamente seis meses, se conocieron en el dojo donde él es instructor y ella práctica artes marciales, lo que pasó en el bar la semana pasada fue una gran coincidencia, ya que él normalmente solo se dedica a poner la música, pero ese día quiso hacerle un favor a uno de sus mejores amigos, que por jugarretas del destino resultó ser el novio de Ukyo, es una historia tan llena de casualidades que no podemos más que reírnos.

Conforme avanza la velada, me queda muy claro, que Ranma, es un hombre amable, educado, con aspiraciones, además de ser muy atractivo y estar absolutamente enamorado de Akane, me quedo más tranquila y contenta. Mi hermanita encontró al hombre que la mira exactamente como papá veía a mamá, siento mis ojos humedecerse un poco con este pensamiento, así que me levanto y me voy a la cocina para traer más té, sintiendo la presencia de Akane a mis espaldas

"Nabiki me contó lo de Tofú" – me dice seria – "no puedo creer, que a pesar de todo, lo sigas recibiendo en casa y permitas que papá trate de juntarte con él"

"Eso es cosa del pasado Akane, ya lo superé" – me mira incrédula y añado – "además, después de ver semejantes especímenes como los compañeros de trabajo de tu novio, he quedado arruinada, no puedo ver a ningún otro hombre sin comparar" – volteamos a mirarnos y soltamos una risa cómplice

"Tienes razón, por cierto" – se me acerca y me dice quedamente – "¿No has recibido ninguna llamada interesante?" – levanta las cejas rápidamente

"No y no creo que lo haga" – le digo con las mejillas rojas

"Si quieres podemos apostar, según Ranma y los otros muchachos, se quedó muy impresionado contigo" – menciona mientras se voltea y empieza a caminar en dirección a la puerta

"Espera" – la jalo del brazo – "¿Qué sabes de él?" – le pregunto ansiosa, mi corazón no deja de latir emocionado

"Pues, ya sabes que Mousse pidió los contactos de ustedes, me preocupé, así que le pregunté a Ranma sobre él, no sabe mucho, aparentemente es muy callado, nunca ha salido con ellos de fiesta y solo les habla por cuestiones de trabajo, es el ahijado del dueño del club, pero Ranma se ha puesto a investigar un poco más y parece que es un hombre muy solitario, pero muy bueno" – mi corazón retumba al escuchar la palabra solitario, no puedo evitar sentir una punzada en mi pecho – "Entonces creo que si te llega a llamar, deberías salir con él" – termina de decir Akane que me mira como esperando una respuesta, no sé cómo decirle que dejé de escucharla un momento y que no tengo idea de que debo responderle

"Lo pensarás, ¿verdad?" – vuelve a preguntar

"Si…" – le digo mirándola fijamente – "si llega a pasar, te prometo que lo pensaré" – le sonrío

"Es todo lo que te pido" – me dice mientras me abraza fuertemente

"Perdón, no quise interrumpir" – dice Ranma cuando entra a la cocina y nos encuentra abrazadas

"No interrumpes nada Ranma" – le digo sonriéndole y él me devuelve la sonrisa

"Belleza, tenemos que irnos, recuerda que tengo que cubrir a Ryoga en la clase de la tarde" – Akane abre la boca con asombro

"Es cierto, tenemos que irnos Kasumi" - me abraza otra vez rápidamente – "Voy a recoger algo que deje en mi vieja recámara" - sale corriendo escaleras arriba

"Fue un gusto conocerte Ranma" – le digo al hombre de intensos ojos azules mientras me le acerco y le extiendo la mano

"El gusto fue todo mío" – me contesta galante mientras me toma la mano y me la besa

"Cuídala mucho, por favor" – le digo bajito para que Akane no escuche

"Con mi vida" – me dice sonriendo – "Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la familia de Akane, pero me dijo que prefería esperar a que nuestra relación estuviera más avanzada, siendo sinceros, yo me moría por gritarle al mundo lo nuestro" – me dice con las mejillas adorablemente rojas

"No me extraña para nada la actitud de Akane, ¿te contó el fiasco con Gosunkugi?" – le pregunto con una sonrisa

"¿Esa historia es cierta?" – me pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos, yo asiento con la cabeza y él estalla en carcajadas – "No puede ser, creí que Akane estaba inventando excusas para no presentarme a su familia, no creí que esas cosas pasaran en la vida real"

"¿Qué cosas?" – pregunta Akane entrando nuevamente a la cocina

"Lo de la historia del muerto viviente, Kasumi me está confirmando que es cierta" – dice él sin parar de reír

"Akane, te he dicho que no me gusta que te refieras al pobre Hikaru con ese nombre" – intento reprenderla, pero me gana la risa y nuevamente estallamos los tres en carcajadas

Ya estamos los tres en la puerta de la casa, cuando Ranma se dirige nuevamente a mi

"Realmente un placer conocerte, espero vernos más seguido" – me dice mientras besa mi mejilla, coge el bolso de Akane y se dirige a su automóvil, dejándonos solas

"Gracias por todo Kasumi" – me abraza – "¿crees que sería conveniente presentárselo a papá?" – me pregunta temerosa

"Akane, sabes que no me gusta ocultarle cosas, pero quizá sería más prudente esperar un poco más, últimamente ha estado muy extraño y no quisiera que por sus locuras pierdas esta oportunidad, se ve que es un gran chico" – le sonrío

"Con que lo aceptes tu me basta y me sobra, después de todo tu eres como mi mamá" – me dice con los ojitos húmedos y no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, este momento sin duda hace que todo mi sacrificio haya valido la pena

"Lo único que me importa a mí, es que seas feliz y si él cumple con eso, todo lo demás sale sobrando" – le digo convencida

"Eso es lo único que quería escuchar, gracias, y espero que pronto tu también tengas a alguien a quien presentarme formalmente" – me dice guiñándome un ojo

"Belleza" – llama el ojiazul – "Recuerda lo mucho que odias la impuntualidad" – ella solo voltea los ojos

"Te conoce bien, nazi de la puntualidad" – le digo riendo

"Argggg, después hablamos" – me besa rápidamente en la mejilla y corre a montarse al auto

Me dispongo a empezar a hacer la cena, a papá se le metió invitar al doctor Tofú a cenar, otra vez, quizás mis hermanas tengan razón y debería decirle a Ono, que no le de cuerda a mi papá, suspiro cansada, cuando escucho mi celular sonando, me quedo un minuto pensando donde lo dejé, voy a la sala y lo veo en la mesita del centro, lo levanto sin ver el número porque mis hermanas son las únicas que me llaman, Nabiki nunca lo hace en horas de trabajo, así que asumo que es Akane que ha dejado algo olvidado, podrá ser la srita. puntual pero siempre deja las cosas olvidadas

"¿Qué olvidaste esta vez?" – contesto sonriendo

"Disculpa, este es el número de la srita. Kasumi Tendo" – escucho una voz ronca y varonil acariciar mi oído, mi corazón empieza a latir a mil por hora y las manos me empiezan a temblar – "¿Hola?" – es él, Dios Mío, siento que otra vez me voy a desmayar, me siento rápidamente en el sofá y trato de respirar profundamente para calmarme

"Si…so…so…soy…Kaaa…sumi Tendo" – me reprendo a mi misma por ser tan torpe

"Menos mal, pensé que me había equivocado" – dice soltando un suspiro – "Escucha, no sé si me recuerdas, mi nombre es Taro Furumoto, del club Infla…"

"Inflamable" – completo la frase sin querer

"Si, exactamente, espero que no te moleste, le pedí tus datos a Mousse" – dice nervioso

"No, me alegra que me llames" – me llevo la mano a la cabeza, tonta no debí decir eso

"No quiero parecer un atrevido, pero quedé muy impresionado con tu dulzura" – no puedo evitar sonreír como idiota ante este comentario

"Muchas gracias, tú también me impresionaste mucho" – le digo con los nervios a flor de piel

"¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?" – me pregunta decidido, mi corazón se me quiere salir del pecho, es la primera vez en toda mi vida que alguien me invita a una cita

"Sí, me gustaría mucho" – escucho como suspira aliviado

"Perfecto, mándame un mensaje con tu dirección y paso por ti a las 7pm" – me dice con una voz alegre

"Gracias por la invitación, ahora mismo te envío el mensaje, te espero"

Colgamos al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar mirar mi teléfono un largo rato, cuando caigo en la cuenta de que hoy tendré mi primera cita real con un hombre, y que hombre, pego un grito y empiezo a bailar como loca por toda la sala de la casa, inmediatamente les mando un mensaje a mis hermanas para contarles, me contestan casi al instante y me felicitan, veo el reloj y veo que tengo tiempo de ir al centro a comprar algo para ponerme esta noche, tomo mi bolso y salgo de compras.

Me tardé pero lo encontré, el vestido perfecto para salir, como no sé a que lugar iremos, me decidí por un sencillo vestido negro, con un escote discreto y lo suficientemente entallado para mostrar mi figura, pero no tanto que parezca vulgar, ahora comprendo a que se refieren la mayoría de artículos de todas las revistas de moda, el famoso vestido negro que es infaltable en el closet de cualquier mujer, por fin tengo uno y lo voy a usar esta noche, no puedo evitar la enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Llego a casa y rápidamente guardo mis compras en mi cuarto, cuando voy a la cocina para poner la mesa, veo entrar a mi papá acompañado del doctor Tofú

"Buenas noches, papá" – me acerco a él y lo beso en la mejilla – "Doctor, ¿Cómo está?" – lo saludo con una sonrisa, él intenta saludarme de beso, pero yo me aparto antes de que logre su cometido, siento la mirada de ambos hombres en mi espalda, pero estoy decidida a no caer más en este juego tonto

"Hija, esas no son formas de saludar al buen Tofú" – me reprende mi padre suavemente

"No se preocupe, Soun, estoy seguro que Kasumi no lo hizo con intención" – dice tratando de parecer conciliador

"Siéntense por favor, en este momento les sirvo la cena" – les indico la mesa con la mano, ambos se sientan y se quedan mirando primero a la mesa y luego a mí

"Hija, solo hay dos lugares, olvidaste poner uno" – me dice mientras señala mi lugar

"No papá, no lo olvidé, es solo que esta noche no ceno en casa" – le digo mientras me volteo y empiezo a servir la comida que Ukyo me hizo el favor de prepararme

"¿No cenas en casa? ¿Saldrás con tus hermanas como la otra vez?" – me pregunta papá un poco molesto

"No, esta vez saldré a cenar con un amigo" – le digo poniendo los platos en la mesa, y sin darle oportunidad de seguir preguntando nada, les digo – "que disfruten su cena, debo ir a cambiarme" – y sin esperar respuesta me dirijo rápidamente a mi cuarto.

Me miro por quinta vez en el espejo, creo que me veo bien, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco insegura, nunca me había preocupado por algo como esto, pero Taro es un hombre que está acostumbrado a ver cientos de mujeres hermosas en el club, no sé si estaré a la altura. Vuelvo a verme otra vez y me sonrío a mí misma, debo dejar de lado esos pensamientos tontos, entre tantas mujeres él te escogió para su baile, Ranma me lo confirmó en la tarde, nunca lo habían visto tan interesado en alguien, yo soy joven y bella, no puedo comportarme como una chiquilla insegura.

Escucho el timbre y me apresuro a tomar mi bolso, paso por la mesa y le doy un beso a mi padre mientras me despido rápidamente

"Buenas noches, papá, no vayas a quedarte despierto esperándome" – le digo sonriente, siento los ojos hambrientos del doctor recorrerme de pies a cabeza, pero decido ignorarlo, creo que papá está un poco en shock, porque solo está ahí, sin decir ni una palabra y sin moverse, no me preocupo demasiado porque después de todo, lo dejo en compañía de su doctor, así que tomando aire me dirijo a la puerta y la abro para encontrarme frente a frente con unos impresionantes ojos grises.

**Taro**

No puedo creer lo nervioso que estoy, hasta me están sudando las manos, miro nuevamente hacia el odioso aparato que parece que se está burlando de mí, que ganas de romperlo en mil pedazos, pero no lo hago porque ahí tengo el número de ella y no quiero perderlo. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto, muchas mujeres han pasado por mi vida, pero nunca me habían hecho sentir de la manera que ella lo hizo esa noche, esa mirada tan penetrante y llena de dulzura, demasiado hermosa y pura para un hombre como yo, pero bastó un cruce de miradas y un instinto animal se apoderó de mí, me dieron ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos para protegerla de todo y de todos.

Hago el intento de levantar nuevamente el teléfono, pero vuelvo a dejarlo sobre la mesa, porque realmente, ¿qué tengo yo para ofrecerle a alguien?, volteo a ver mi departamento tan moderno y carente de cualquier tipo de adorno, es un lugar frío y solitario, refleja perfectamente mi personalidad, me gusta estar solo, de esa forma nadie puede lastimarte o traicionarte.

Encariñarte con las personas solo trae desgracias, esa lección la aprendí desde que era un niño y perdí a mi madre a manos de una estúpida enfermedad, yo era un pequeño de apenas 6 años, demasiado joven para quedarme solo en el mundo, mi papá había fallecido antes de que yo naciera y mamá no tenía más familia que yo, entré en el sistema de adopciones, pero lo único que recibí en cada uno de los hogares por donde pasé fue el maltrato, cada casa era peor que la anterior, cuando tenía 18 ya era todo un delincuente, me la pasaba metido en bares de mala muerte buscando peleas y metiéndome con mujeres de dudosa reputación.

Hasta el día que apareció el viejo pervertido de Happosai, estaba buscando a mi mamá, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, se deshizo en llanto, me confesó que era mi padrino y que lamentaba mucho por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, que a partir de ese momento cuidaría de mí. Yo para ese momento no quería saber nada, la rabia que tenía por dentro era demasiado grande, me negué a aceptar nada suyo, total ya no necesitaba nada de nadie, era lo suficientemente grande para valerme por mí mismo, hasta que me metí con las personas equivocadas y fui a dar a la cárcel.

Él me sacó de allí y me instaló en la casa de los Furumoto, unos amigos muy cercanos de él, eran un par de ancianos muy amorosos, que me abrieron las puertas de su hogar y de su corazón, a pesar de mi carácter huraño y reticente, me trataron como un verdadero hijo, incluso me dieron su apellido. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentí amor por otra persona, gracias a ellos pude terminar de estudiar, prepararme y dejar todo lo malo atrás, quería retribuirles, aunque sea un poco lo mucho que me dieron, fue por eso que me empeñé en seguir sus pasos y obtener un empleo digno, recuerdo el orgullo en sus rostros cuando entré al cuerpo de bomberos, ser nombrado en el mismo cuerpo al que perteneció mi padre, porque no puedo considerarlo diferente, ha sido uno de mis mayores logros.

En mi mente vuelve a aparecer el angelical rostro de Kasumi, soy consciente de que yo no soy el indicado para alguien como ella, mi pasado pesa demasiado, sé que debo alejarme lo más que pueda, pero por más que he intentado olvidar esos momentos vividos en aquel club, no he podido lograrlo, mi mente los repite constantemente y me deja con ganas de volver a revivirlos, sentir el contacto con esa suave y delicada piel, me vuelvo loco de recordar el roce de sus deliciosos labios, es una completa tortura.

No lo pienso más y tomo el teléfono de una vez, marco y sostengo la respiración hasta que escucho la voz más hermosa que he escuchado, me pregunta si he olvidado algo y por un momento pienso que quizá me equivoqué, pero no es posible, esa melodiosa voz no puede ser de alguien que no sea ella

"Disculpa, este es el número de la srita. Kasumi Tendo" – pregunto tratando de ocultar mis nervios, escucho una respiración, pero no me contesta, así que pregunto nuevamente - "¿Hola?" - Nada, a lo mejor me equivoqué de número, cuando estoy a punto de colgar escucho su dulce voz - "Si…so…so…soy…Kaaa…sumi Tendo"

"Menos mal, pensé que me había equivocado" – suelto un suspiro de alivio – "Escucha, no sé si me recuerdas, mi nombre es Taro Furumoto, del club Infla…" - empiezo a decir atropelladamente

"Inflamable" – me interrumpe ella, me alegra ver que ella quedó igual de afectada

"Si, exactamente, espero que no te moleste, le pedí tus datos a Mousse" – digo nervioso

"No, me alegra que me llames" – Esas simples palabras hacen que me llene de confianza, así que me atrevo a decirle - "No quiero parecer un atrevido, pero quedé muy impresionado con tu dulzura"

"Muchas gracias, tú también me impresionaste mucho" – No puedo evitar sonreír y levantar mi puño en señal de victoria

"¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?" – le pregunto decidido y confiado

"Sí, me gustaría mucho" – suelto un suspiro y rápidamente me apresuro a decirle con un tono que delata la felicidad que me embarga - "Perfecto, mándame un mensaje con tu dirección y paso por ti a las 7pm"

"Gracias por la invitación, ahora mismo te envío el mensaje, te espero"

Colgamos al mismo tiempo y no pasa mucho rato cuando me llega el texto con su dirección, ahora ya es oficial, esta noche tendré una cita con la mujer más dulce y bella del mundo, lanzo un grito de felicidad que hace eco por todo el departamento, siento como mi cuerpo está lleno de una energía electrizante, tengo que calmarme, aunque hoy no tengo turno en la estación, creo que iré a quemar un poco el exceso de energía en el gimnasio.

Al llegar me encuentro con algunos compañeros, los saludo con la cabeza, pero no me detengo, la verdad es que no es que quiera jugar de rudo o lobo solitario, pero realmente me cuesta mucho establecer un vínculo con las personas, realmente siempre me causa incomodidad, son contadas las personas que logran penetrar esa barrera automática de mi personalidad.

Me pongo mis audífonos y comienzo en la banda caminadora, la pongo a buena velocidad, porque esta noche no quiero parecer un resorte saltando en todas las direcciones, una vez más me pregunto que diablos está sucediéndome, desde los 15 años he estado con cuanta mujer he querido, pero con Kasumi siento como si fuera un adolescente en su primera cita, desde que la vi supe que ella era diferente, su aura me inspira una calidez y una paz que jamás había sentido, me siento un ángel y un demonio, por un lado quiero cuidarla y protegerla, pero por el otro tengo ganas de arrancarle su pureza a mordiscos, quiero hacerla gritar hasta que me pida clemencia, no, no, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, es demasiado pronto, prefiero llevar las cosas con calma, ella no es como las chicas que he conocido.

El ejercicio más que ayudarme me ha puesto más ansioso y caliente, es mejor que vaya a darme un buen baño de agua fría. Aprovecho que no hay nadie en las regaderas y apago el calentador, entro y me quedo un gran rato debajo del chorro helado, las frías gotas recorren mi cuerpo calmando mi fuego, sonrío al pensar en lo irónico que es todo esto.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Otra vez se descompuso el calentador? Esta agua está demasiado fría" - escucho la voz de mi capitán gritar desde una regadera contigua

"No, capitán, fui yo, necesitaba calmar mi ansiedad y como no había nadie apagué el calentador" - le digo mientras salgo rápidamente acomodándome una toalla a la cintura

"JA JA JA ¿Así que calmar los ánimos Furumoto?" - me dice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro arrecostado a la puerta del baño totalmente vestido

"¿Señor?" - le pregunto sin entender nada

"Muchacho, no te preocupes, te vi antes en la caminadora, casi te rompes el cuello y ni cuenta te diste, la máquina iba tan deprisa que pensé que saldrías disparado" - se acerca y me palmea la espalda - "Creí que tenías algún problema y vine a ver si podía ayudarte, pero el agua fría me dice que es cuestión de faldas" - me mira de reojo con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja

"..." - no sé qué responder y bajo la cabeza avergonzado

"Ven siéntate un momento conmigo" - se dirige a una de las bancas del vestidor y señala el sitio a su lado, yo me siento junto a él, pero me quedo en silencio

"Todos hemos pasado por situaciones como ésta chico, no es nada de qué avergonzarse" - me dice mirándome serio

"No es eso señor, es solo que..." - dudo por un momento, pero decido sincerarme con él, le tengo confianza y necesito sacar esto del pecho - "la mujer con la que voy a salir, es demasiado..." - él me hace seña para que deje de hablar y enseguida me quedo callado

"Sabes que tu padre, el viejo Furumoto y yo éramos muy amigos, él fue mi mentor cuando entré a este equipo y siempre lamentó no poder tener hijos, no sabes la alegría que sentí cuando me llamó para contarme sobre tu existencia, solía llamarme todo el tiempo para decirme lo buen hombre que eres" - intento frenarlo pero levanta su mano - "Nunca lo vi más orgulloso, que cuando entraste a este equipo, eres uno de los mejores, no permitas que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario, aún si esa persona eres tú mismo" - dice mientras se levanta y me palmea la espalda nuevamente, se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir me mira divertido

"Ahora ve y déjala sin aliento" - me guiña el ojo y sale riendo

Regreso a mi apartamento y me alisto, decido ponerme algo bastante casual, normalmente no me preocupo demasiado por mi vestimenta, pero hoy quiero impresionar, termino de alistarme y antes de salir me dirijo a la foto de mis padres y les hago una reverencia, a pesar que ya han pasado 3 años, aún no me acostumbro a que ya no estén a mi lado, salgo y antes de montarme a mi auto, me dirijo a la floristería que queda en frente del edificio.

"Disculpe, señora" - le pregunto a la dependienta

"Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme, sé que las flores tienen significados y me gustaría que me indicara que significa esta" - le digo señalando unas flores blancas en forma de pequeñas trompetas

"Ah, el lirio blanco, cuando se las regalas a una chica significa que te gusta de ella la nobleza y bondad de su carácter, transmite pureza y sexualidad"

"Es perfecto, deme una docena de lirios blancos, por favor"

Llego a la puerta de la casa, me bajo del carro y camino a paso firme, doy un fuerte suspiro para calmar mis nervios y toco el timbre, cuando la puerta se abre, una visión angelical en un sexy vestido negro me recibe, no puedo evitar recorrerla de pies a cabeza, estoy embobado con su belleza, ella me dirige una mirada tímida y me sonríe cálidamente, una explosión de sentimientos se arremolinan en mi pecho y solo puedo devolverle la sonrisa como un estúpido y entregarle torpemente las flores, ella abre los ojos sorprendida y me mira con las mejillas rosadas

"Muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte" - me dice quedamente - "Ya regreso, voy a ponerlas en agua"

La veo ingresar a su casa y entrar por una puerta, vuelve a salir casi al instante con un florero arreglado con los lirios y lo coloca en la mesa del recibidor, detrás de ella veo venir a 2 hombres, uno alto, mayor, de bigote y otro con lentes, ambos me miran fijamente como queriendo matarme, ella pasa junto a ellos ignorándolos y sale cerrando la puerta de la entrada detrás de ella

"Disculpa, me presento formalmente, mi nombre es Taro Furumoto" - le digo extendiéndole mi mano

"Kasumi Tendo" - me contesta con una risita

Aprovecho para cogerle la mano y darle un beso en la parte interna de la muñeca, ella se sonroja muy tiernamente y mi corazón da un vuelco, lentamente y en silencio nos dirigimos a mi auto sin soltarnos de la mano, una vez que estamos los dos adentro, me volteo y le pregunto

"¿Tienes algún lugar al que quisieras ir? O ¿Me dejas sorprenderte?" – le digo sonriéndole confiado, es increíble como al estar en su presencia todos los nervios me han abandonado

"Ummm que te parece si vamos a comer al restaurante donde trabaja una amiga" – me sonríe y luego me mira pícaramente y añade – "Y después puedes sorprenderme"

Me mató, me encanta, es una chica, no, ella es una mujer, me fascina verla así de segura, comenzamos a conversar animadamente de diferentes cosas, rápidamente llegamos al restaurante que me sugirió, apenas entramos una muchacha muy linda de larga cabellera castaña nos hace señas, me parece reconocerla del club, creo que es una de las amigas de la novia de Mousse, quizá de la que tanto estaban hablando Hibiki y Saotome, una vez instalados continuamos nuestra plática

"¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?" – le pregunto interesado

"¿Mi canción? Nadie nunca me había preguntado algo como eso" – me mira levantando una ceja

"Se puede conocer mucho sobre una persona, solo con saber su canción favorita, la mía es The Fighter de Gym Class Heroes" – ella me mira sorprendida y sonríe

"Conozco esa canción, es una buena elección, la mía es I believe I can Fly de , ¿Qué te dice de mi?" – pregunta divertida

"Me dice que eres una persona que pone todo su empeño en lograr lo que quiere, si crees en lo que haces no permites que nada te detenga y que persigues un sueño"

"¿Dedujiste todo eso sólo con saber mi canción favorita?" – su sonrisa no puede ser más genuina, definitivamente ella es increíble

"Si, creo que la canción y el libro favorito de una persona te dice prácticamente toda su historia"

En ese momento nos sirven la comida que ordenamos y cambiamos a una conversación menos profunda, la estoy pasando súper bien con ella, después de mis padres, ella es la única persona que me ha hecho sentir cómodo, con ella no tengo barreras de ningún tipo, además me encanta que podamos conversar desde cosas simples hasta las más profundas.

"¿Eres stripper a tiempo completo?" – me suelta sin anestesia

"Ja ja ja, que directa" – le digo soltando una carcajada, ella baja la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero la tomo de la mano delicadamente

"En realidad no, irónicamente en mi vida normal soy un bombero" – le digo apretando su mano y luego soltándola, ella me mira con los ojos bien abiertos

"¿Y cómo es que terminaste bailando en el club?" – me pregunta acercándose más

"Pues, el club es de mi padrino Happosai, cuando empezó con la idea de los fines de semana para mujeres me pidió ayuda, yo me negué, pero por esos días me enteré de que la nieta del capitán de la estación de bomberos donde trabajo, tiene leucemia, los tratamientos son muy caros y ellos no pueden costearlos, la paga en el club es muy buena, pensé que podría matar dos pájaros con la misma piedra, por un lado ayudar a mi padrino y por el otro a mi capitán, les debo mucho a esos hombres, me dieron la oportunidad de cambiar mi vida para bien, así que decidí aceptar la oferta y todo lo que gano, lo deposito anónimamente en una cuenta que tenemos en la estación para ayudar a la familia del capitán" – argggg soy un idiota, dije demasiado

"Eres una persona increíble" – me dice mirándome con un brillo especial en su mirada

"No, no, solo hago lo que considero correcto, lo que mis padres adoptivos me enseñaron, cuando estaba en el punto más bajo de mi vida, me abrieron las puertas de su hogar, me dieron la familia que nunca tuve, por ellos, para que se sientan orgullosos de mí, es que hago todo" – no sé que me pasa, pero parezco una lora parlanchina con ella, pero me siento tan bien, me da tanta confianza, tanta paz su presencia

"No podrás convencerme de lo contrario, Taro" – escuchar mi nombre de sus deliciosos labios hace que mi corazón empiece a saltar

Justo cuando voy a animarme a acercarme más a ella, aparece Ukyo, la amiga de Kasumi y aparentemente la novia de Hibiki, viene a ofrecernos un postre, aceptamos uno para compartir y seguimos conversando de temas más ligeros, de música, de televisión, las últimas noticias que habíamos visto, incluso compartimos un par de memes divertidos que nos hacen reír como tontos, estoy extasiado con la compañía de esta mujer, es simplemente espectacular, no solo es la mujer más bella que he visto, sino también la más dulce e inteligente, es el paquete completo.

Pago la cuenta y le digo que se prepare porque voy a sorprenderla, pienso llevarla a bailar a un pequeño lugar cerca de mi edificio, lo descubrí la otra noche, es un lugar acogedor, romántico, perfecto para parejas, de camino ella me cuenta un poco más sobre su vida, realmente es una gran mujer, encargarse de su familia y a una edad tan corta, es de admirar.

Llegamos y ella está encantada con el lugar, pedimos un par de sodas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas para seguir conociéndonos, me confiesa tímida que nunca había salido con nadie, me sorprende demasiado, ya que ¿cómo es posible que una mujer así esté sola?, me habló un poco más sobre ese hombre de lentes que vi en su casa esta noche, es un desgraciado, haber destrozado el tierno corazón de Kasumi no tiene perdón, si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, no sé si podré contener mi furia, la veo ponerse un poco incómoda, supongo que como yo, ella también siente que ha dicho demasiado, intento por todos los medios hacerla sentir cómoda de nuevo, cuando escucho sonar la canción "Amárrame" de Mon Laferte y Juanes.

Sonriendo me pongo de pie y le estiro la mano para invitarla a bailar, ella mira por un momento mi mano y la toma mirándome fijamente a los ojos, la llevo al centro de la pista y la atraigo hacia mi cuerpo, ella por instinto coloca sus manos en mis hombros, yo la aprieto por la cintura y lentamente empiezo a mover mi cuerpo de un lado a otro, ella sigue mis pasos y pronto estamos los dos enfrascados en una danza sensual al ritmo de la canción, la letra nos toma por sorpresa a los dos y mirándonos a los ojos sonreímos, me atrevo a apretarla hasta que no queda ningún espacio entre nosotros, bajo mi cabeza hasta su cuello y no resisto la tentación de besarlo, ella suelta un suspiro agitado y siento como se abraza más a mi cuerpo, sin dejar de movernos empiezo a cantarle bajito en el oído "Cúrame y transfórmame en un loco poco a poco", la siento temblar en mis brazos y la abrazo más fuerte, muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja y le murmuro "Amárrame", seguimos bailando y nos dejamos llevar por el ritmo y los sentimientos, ella se atreve y besa mi clavícula, mientras yo me sigo deleitando con su delicioso aroma y ese precioso cuello, poco a poco empezamos a perder la timidez y comenzamos a explorar un poco más nuestros cuerpos, no con la urgencia de la otra vez en el club, pero con ganas de conocer al otro.

Seguimos bailando toda la noche, a veces canciones lentas que permitían la exploración de nuestros cuerpos, otras veces ritmos movidos que nos permitían movernos y divertirnos, esta sin duda ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

La llevo a su casa y la acompaño hasta la puerta

"Gracias por traerme, me divertí mucho esta noche" – me dice mirándome con unos ojitos que tienen mil preguntas que su boca no se atreve a hacerme

"Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación" – le respondo

Sin esperar nada más, me acerco a ella, le pongo la mano en la nuca y atraigo su cabeza hacia mí, ella se pone instintivamente de puntillas y cierra los ojos, es todo el permiso que necesito para apoderarme de su boca, empiezo lento con un suave roce de nuestros labios, ella por toda respuesta cruza sus manos en mi cuello, yo la abrazo fuerte de la cintura y profundizo el beso, le muerdo el labio inferior y luego lo acaricio con mi lengua, ella separa sus labios en un medio suspiro y aprovecho para introducir mi lengua en su boca, donde se encuentra con la de ella y empiezan una danza de reconocimiento, poco a poco el beso se va intensificando hasta dejarnos a los dos sin aliento, nos separamos y pego mi frente a la de ella en un gesto íntimo

"Dime que volveremos a vernos pronto, princesa" – murmuro roncamente

"Si, cuando quieras" – me contesta con la respiración entrecortada

Esas palabras merecen una respuesta y por eso, vuelvo a apoderarme de sus labios, soy como un hombre sediento que ha encontrado una fuente de agua pura, quiero todo de ella, mi cuerpo está ardiendo de deseos de conocer el suyo, siento que estoy perdiendo el control, antes de que haga alguna locura, se escuchan ruidos en el interior de la casa, me separo de ella, le acaricio la mejilla y beso su frente, le susurro que es mejor que entre, ella me sonríe y me besa fugazmente en los labios

"Buenas noches, Taro, descansa" – me dice dulcemente, mientras abre la puerta de la casa

"Buenas noches, Princesa, nos vemos pronto" – le digo sonriendo, ella asiente con su cabeza y entra a su casa.

**Kasumi**

Nunca creí que se pudiera ser tan feliz, acomodo con delicadeza el nuevo ramo de lirios blancos que Taro me regaló, desde que empezamos a salir, hace cosa de 2 meses, no hay semana que no me envíe uno, él es tan increíble como persona, que no sé porqué insiste en ocultarlo, creo que nos hacemos muy bien estando juntos, yo me he vuelto más alegre y libre, mientras él se ha vuelto más abierto, hasta lo he convencido de salir con los demás chicos del club, todos son grandes personas, pero la mejor parte es cuando estamos solos, cuando podemos dejar atrás todas las capas que usamos diariamente, para ser simplemente Kasumi y Taro.

Siento vibrar mi teléfono y es un mensaje de él

"Princesa, esta noche tengo presentación en Inflamable, ¿me acompañas a cenar antes?"

Inmediatamente le contesto que si y me apresuro para terminar lo que estoy haciendo, escucho a mi padre a mis espaldas toser y decirme

"Kasumi, hijita, has estado saliendo mucho últimamente, el doctor Tofú me ha preguntado mucho por ti y me ha mencionado tu nueva manera de vestir" – dice mirándome de arriba abajo – "¿No crees que es demasiado reveladora?"

"Claro que no, esta ropa es muy cómoda y me hace sentir muy bien, además, el doctor no es nadie para meterse en mis asuntos, su deber es velar por tu salud, no por mi guardarropa" – le digo molesta, pocas veces le contesto de esa forma a papá, pero su mención del doctor me pone de mal humor

"Tranquila hijita, yo también estoy preocupado, ya casi no pasas en casa, y tus hermanas me comentaron algo acerca de que vas a volver a estudiar, ¿es eso cierto?"

"Si, así es" – respondo con una gran sonrisa – "decidí inscribirme en la Universidad, de hecho, estoy llenando la solicitud en este momento, Taro me convenció de que nunca es tarde para cumplir mi sueño de ser enfermera, si me aceptan, empezaría los cursos dentro de dos meses"

Mi padre arrugó el ceño cuando mencioné el nombre de Taro, desde hace semanas que lo noto molesto cuando salgo con él, supongo que su amistad con el doctor es lo que hace que no le dé oportunidad, pero sin importar lo que piense, Taro y yo estamos saliendo y espero seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo.

"¿Quieres ser enfermera? Hija pero que felicidad" – me dice con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándome, es tan bizarra su reacción tardía que apenas si puedo devolverle el abrazo

"Claro que sí papá, lo sabes desde que soy una niña, ¿no recuerdas que ese era mi sueño?" – le digo palmeando su espalda en un esfuerzo para que deje de llorar como Magdalena

"Si, si, lo recuerdo, me alegra mucho que por fin hagas algo por ti hija, tus hermanas crecieron y siguieron sus propias vidas, es hora de que tú también lo hagas"

"Muchas gracias, papá, contar con tu apoyo significa mucho para mí" – le digo sonriendo

"Ono va a alegrarse mucho cuando lo sepa" – deja de llorar y ahora se empieza a reír a carcajadas – "voy corriendo a llamarlo, lo invitaré a cenar esta noche"

Sale corriendo tan rápido, que no me dio tiempo de decirle que esta noche cenaría fuera, en fin, meneo la cabeza en señal de negación, papá jamás cambiará, supongo que el que yo estudie enfermería lo asoció inmediatamente con el doctor, lo conozco tan bien que sé que en su cabeza están rondando las imágenes de Tofú y yo trabajando juntos en la clínica.

Termino de llenar los papeles de la universidad y los guardo en su respectivo sobre, pienso enviarlos de una vez, así que agarro el bolso y me dirijo hacia la oficina de correos en el centro de la ciudad, una vez enviado el sobre, me dedico a recorrer las calles sin un rumbo fijo, después de vivir aquí toda mi vida, ahora la veo con nuevos ojos, cada sitio tiene una historia que contar sobre mis citas con Taro, paso por el parque que recorrimos en bicicleta una tarde, me siento en la banca debajo de un gran árbol, donde nos leímos mutuamente partes de nuestros libros favoritos, me detengo a comprar un helado en el mismo sitio donde solemos compartir un pequeño postre, veo las vitrinas de las tiendas que recorremos de vez en cuando agarrados de la mano, es increíble todo lo que provocó una simple invitación a un show de strippers, la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en mi vida.

Llego a casa y subo rápidamente a mi recámara, me visto especialmente para esta noche, me dejo el cabello suelto y me maquillo un poco, me miro al espejo y creo que me veo muy bien, tomo mi bolso y bajo para esperar a que llegue mi chico, cuando llego abajo me encuentro con una visita nada agradable para mí, el doctor Tofú me mira lascivamente de pies a cabeza, se acerca a mí y me coge la mano para besármela, yo me deshago de su agarre y para estar lo más lejos posible, me dirijo hacia la cocina, cuando la voz de mi padre me detiene

"Hija, por favor quédate, tengo que darte la mejor noticia del mundo" – me dice acercándose a mí y empujándome hacia Ono

"¿Una noticia? ¿De qué hablas papá?" – le pregunto tratando de frenar sus empujones

"Si, hoy es un día muy especial, tenemos que celebrar" – me dice mientras me da un último empujón que hace que me tropiece y caiga en los brazos del doctor

"Me complace anunciarte que esta noche, el doctor Ono Tofú, gran amigo de esta casa, ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio y se la he concedido, a partir de hoy eres la prometida del doctor, ¿acaso no es la mejor noticia del mundo?" – dice mientras abre una botella de sake y empieza a rellenar 3 copas

Escucho un sonido proveniente de la puerta, veo a Taro con el ceño fruncido y con los puños apretados tan fuerte que sus nudillos se ven blancos, el doctor lo mira y le lanza una sonrisa triunfante y antes de que pueda reclamar o decir algo, Tofú se aprovecha que estoy desconcertada, para plantarme un brusco beso en los labios, lo siento hacer presión para que lo deje entrar, pero aprieto mis labios y lo empujo fuertemente, cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada siendo azotada, corro a la ventana y veo el auto de Taro salir chillando llantas, me volteo a ver a mi papá y a Ono

"Nunca me oyes, nunca me casaré con el doctor" – le digo desafiante a mi padre, mientras me limpio unas lágrimas traicioneras

"¿Qué dices hija? ¿Es por ese delincuente?" – dice mi papá molesto

"Él no es ningún delincuente, lo amo papá entiéndelo de una buena vez" – le grito dolida

"Estoy seguro que lo superarás, cuando te cases con Ono…" – no lo dejo continuar

"No, no me casaré con Tofú, porque es un desgraciado que se aprovechó de mi inocencia y cuando le entregué mi virginidad, dejó de buscarme para acostarse con su secretaria" – suelto de golpe mirándolo fijamente a ver si es tan cínico de negarlo

"Kasumi, pequeña, las cosas no fueron así, yo estaba enamorado de ti, pensé que no me querías, fue por eso que busqué consuelo en otras mujeres, pero tu siempre has sido la única dueña de mi corazón" – me dice intentando acercarse a mí

Mi padre que hasta ese momento se había quedado callado, mira con furia al doctor

"¿Fuiste capaz de aprovecharte de mi pequeña niña?" – se acerca y lo toma por el cuello – "Eres un degenerado, ¿cómo pudiste? Te di toda mi confianza, te he abierto las puertas de mi casa y ¿es así como me pagas?"

"Soun, viejo amigo, las cosas no son tan así" – intenta calmarlo el doctor

"¿Papá? Por favor no te agites, te puede hacer mal" – me acerco a ellos

"No, hija, por primera vez en muchísimos años me siento como mi antiguo yo" – sin dejar de apretar el cuello del doctor voltea y me dice

"Ve hija, ve detrás de ese muchacho, no vaya a ser que tenga una impresión errada de lo que sucedió esta noche"

"¿Estás seguro papá?"

"Si hija, has el favor de llamar a mi consuegro Genma antes de irte, dile que necesito su ayuda" – me dice sonriendo maléficamente

No espero más tiempo y subo corriendo a mi cuarto, le marco al señor Saotome y le explico la situación, a pesar de que me urge ir a hablar con Taro, no pienso dejar a mi papá solo en este momento, preparo un bolso con algunas cosas y espero a que aparezca el papá de Ranma, llega corriendo con su típico gi de artes marciales y tronando sus nudillos, le indico el lugar donde está mi padre y cierro la puerta al escuchar un par de gritos de mujer provenientes de la sala de la casa.

Veo la hora y me doy cuenta que a estas alturas el show ya debe de haber empezado, cojo un taxi y le suplico que se dirija a toda velocidad al club Inflamable, de camino le hablo a mi cuñado y le pido que avise en la puerta que me dejen entrar, ya que una vez que comienza el show nunca dejan entrar a nadie más, cuando entro un sonido de gritos ensordecedores se escuchan haciendo eco por todo el lugar, lanzo un vistazo a la cabina de música y saludo a Ranma con la mano, él me devuelve el saludo y levanta el dedo pulgar.

Justo en ese momento se escucha por el altoparlante

"**Bien señoritas, ha llegado el momento de que su lechero favorito, empiece a repartir sus pedidos, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Taro"**

En ese momento empieza a sonar "Boombastic" de Shaggy y lo veo aparecer junto a los demás hombres en el escenario, caminan en una línea recta desde el fondo del escenario hasta llegar al frente, vienen vestidos con pantalón blanco entallado y una camisa blanca, acompañado de un sombrerito también blanco, cada uno viene cargando una botella de leche, estiran los brazos y señalan al público, haciendo ondulaciones de cuerpo entero, dirigen sus manos a su torso, empiezan acariciando sus pectorales lentamente y bajando hasta llegar a sus pelvis, la cual empiezan a girar sugestivamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, primero lentamente y aumentando velocidad, cuando hacen un movimiento hacia adelante con fuerza, los tapones de las botellas se abren y unas gotas de agua salen disparadas hacia el público.

Con las piernas abiertas, se agachan y hacen un movimiento rápido simulando una rápida penetración hacia adelante, se dejan caer de rodillas y hacen fuertes movimientos de lagartijas contra el suelo, se ponen de pie y lentamente empiezan a desabrocharse los botones de las camisas, se las abren por completo y después de girarse y mover sus glúteos al ritmo del BOOM BOOM BOOM terminan de quitárselas para lanzarlas fuera de escena.

Aún a pesar de estar bastante alejada del escenario, no puedo evitar sentir la violencia de sus movimientos, la furia en su mirada, siento como empieza a humedecerse mi ropa interior, verlo nuevamente en ese escenario, me excita de una forma que jamás había sentido antes y una necesidad empieza a crecer dentro de mí, en todo el tiempo que hemos salido juntos, nunca hemos llegado más allá de besos y caricias apasionadas, si me da la oportunidad de explicarle, pienso cambiar eso.

Los veo hacer un giro y quedar con una rodilla en el piso y la otra levantada, señalan a un costado y se dejan caer completamente al suelo, se levantan haciendo fuertes movimientos de pelvis como penetrando el suelo, se dan la vuelta haciendo la posición de la plancha al revés, con las piernas abiertas y con las rodillas flexionadas, empujando la pelvis hacia arriba y luego hundiéndola lentamente un par de veces mientras abren y cierran las piernas al compás, para después dar un fuerte movimiento hacia arriba como embistiendo el aire. Se ponen de pie y los hombres que acompañan a Taro, salen por los costados.

Ha llegado el momento de que suba a una chica al escenario, justo cuando Taro baja para escoger a una, su mirada se cruza con la mía y veo como un brillo se apodera de sus ojos, le da la mano a una rubia y la lleva al escenario, pero sus ojos no abandonan los míos.

En el escenario ahora se encuentra una silla en el centro y a la par el lechero de aluminio, ayuda a la muchacha a sentarse y se quita su sombrero para ponérselo a ella, sigue su rutina bailando sensualmente mientras recorre todo el frente del escenario, se regresa donde se encuentra la mujer, se coloca en frente de ella, coloca sus manos en el respaldo de la silla y se agacha casi hasta quedar sentado encima de ella, empieza a hacer lentos movimientos como penetrándola, que luego va aumentando de velocidad, se detiene, y se da la vuelta mientras le toma las manos y las guía de forma que parezca que ella lo está recorriendo con sus manos.

Coge un lechero de aluminio de uno de los costados y se acerca al frente del escenario, sin dejar de mirarme, empieza a ondular su cuerpo lentamente mientras sube el lechero por encima de su cabeza y empieza a dejar caer un líquido blanco sobre él, mojándolo por completo, no puedo contenerme y pego un grito enloquecido junto con las demás mujeres, creo que en este momento no hay nadie con las bragas secas, después de ver esto, él se sonríe mordiéndose el labio inferior, para después pasarse la lengua por su labio superior, sacude su cabeza haciendo que su cabello lance pequeñas gotas de agua por todos lados, las mujeres que están al frente gritan frenéticas al sentir como les caen las gotas.

Se da la vuelta y se dirige nuevamente hacia la chica en la silla, se coloca por detrás de ella y posa sus manos en sus hombros, se los acaricia suavemente y luego agacha su cabeza y le susurra algo en el oído, mientras recorre los brazos femeninos con sus manos, para después subir por el centro de su cuerpo y rozar levemente sus senos, levanta la mirada y clava sus ojos grises en los míos, sin dejar de mi mirarme se coloca en frente de la mujer, la toma de las manos y las guía a su trasero, cuando suelta las manos de la chica, ésta aprovecha para apretárselo, él se hace un poco para atrás, se agacha un poco y de un solo tirón se arranca el pantalón, la vista de ese duro trasero es un poema completo, toma a la chica por la nuca y le agacha la cabeza, de forma que su miembro queda a la altura de la cara de ella, al ritmo de otro BOOM BOOM BOOM hace el amago de fuertes penetraciones y es cuando toda la sala pierde la razón.

La canción termina y ayuda a la chica a bajar del escenario, luego me mira fijamente, saluda con una reverencia a las chicas del público y se retira. Yo me agarro de una de las sillas del bar para poder mantenerme en pie, eso fue demasiado para mis nervios esta noche.

El altoparlante vuelve a sonar y se escucha

"**Sin duda nuestro lechero, vino para repartir leche ¿alguien quiere otro vaso?, ¿seguimos o paramos?" **

**Taro**

No puedo creer que haya venido esta noche, seguro quiere explicar la escena tan repugnante que vi en su casa, probablemente quiera decirme en persona que lo nuestro se acabó, ella es así de buena, siento tanta rabia, creí que estábamos bien, estos meses a su lado han sido los mejores de toda mi vida, siento una furia que me está quemando por dentro, solo ella puede apagar esto, debo hablar con ella por última vez.

Me visto rápidamente con mi ropa normal y salgo por donde está el bar, ella está ahí quieta, sosteniéndose de una de las sillas, está nerviosa, probablemente no quiera romper el corazón de este imbécil, nuevamente la rabia se apodera de mí y sin pensarlo la tomo del brazo y la arrastro por el pasillo hasta los baños, la empujo y cuando estamos los dos adentro cierro la puerta con llave, la tomo de los brazos, la empujo contra la puerta, y coloco mis manos a cada lado de su angelical rostro, ella me mira con ojitos húmedos y brillantes, entre cierro mis ojos y me pregunto si estará fingiendo, me acerco a su rostro y le digo al oído

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu prometido?" – le digo conteniendo mi furia y apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que creo que estoy a punto de quebrármela

"No tengo ningún prometido" – me murmura quedamente mientras sube su temblorosa mano a mi rostro, en un intento de que suavice mis gestos

"¿Y qué fue todo eso esta noche?" – pregunto gruñendo molesto

"Una locura de mi papá, pero le deje en claro que con la única persona que quiero estar es contigo" – dice mientras con su mano gira mi rostro para que la vea a los ojos, que me miran llenos de esperanza y amor en ellos

Siento que en este momento he perdido la razón por completo, me lanzo a besar su boca como un desesperado, introduzco mi lengua y recorro con ella cada rincón, quiero que sus labios olviden que esta noche fueron tocados por alguien más, ansioso y sin dejar de besarla empujo mi cadera contra la de ella, haciendo que lance un suspiro ahogado por el contacto con mi endurecido miembro, mis manos se deslizan por debajo de su blusa hasta encontrar sus senos y los aprieto con pasión apenas contenida, los masajeo y rozo su centro hasta que siento sus pezones endurecerse, para luego apretarlos con mis dedos.

Dejo su boca para dirigirme a su cuello, aspiro profundamente su aroma y le doy un mordisco para después chuparlo, seré un animal, pero quiero dejar su piel marcada con mi aroma y mis caricias, ella empieza a acariciar mi espalda con sus uñas y la sensación aumenta más mi fuego, siento tanta necesidad de sentirla, que con mi mano libre empiezo a levantarle la falda, me separo un poco de ella y abro su camisa para liberar sus hermosos pechos, me agacho un poco para poder besarlos y me deleito succionándolos, ella empieza a lanzar gemidos ahogados, "Taro…Taro…Taro…" mientras hunde sus dedos en mi cabello, mi mano sube hasta su entrepierna e introduzco un par de dedos en su intimidad, está totalmente húmeda, ella me mira atenta cuando saco mis dedos y los introduzco en mi boca lamiendo y chupando sus jugos, siento que ya no puedo más, me pongo de pie y le susurro en el oído "No puedo más princesa, necesito estar dentro de ti", ella por toda respuesta me mira sensualmente y se baja las bragas.

Como un bruto, me bajo el pantalón y los bóxer hasta la rodilla, la empujo contra la puerta, le levanto una pierna con mi brazo y me introduzco de un solo movimiento en su interior, la sensación de estar por fin dentro de ella es indescriptible, "Mmmmmm…" gime ahogadamente, ese sonido hace que mis caderas empiecen a moverse por si solas, ella responde a mi como nunca nadie lo ha hecho antes, me clava las uñas en la espalda y empieza a empujar sus caderas contra la mía siguiendo mi ritmo, siento una necesidad casi frenética de mover mis caderas cada vez más rápido, me acerco a su oído y le susurro "Lo siento Princesa, te prometo que la próxima vez, me tomaré el tiempo para mimarte como te mereces, pero esta vez, será rápido", ella simplemente baja sus manos a mis glúteos y me empuja hacia ella con fuerza mientras jadea excitada "Más fuerte…Más profundo…"

No necesité más que eso para empezar a penetrarla con fuerza casi animal, nuestros cuerpos chocaban con ímpetu y hambre, nuestros gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes "Ah…ah…ah….", cuando sentí el comienzo de mi orgasmo, bajé mi mano hasta encontrar el centro de placer de ella y empecé a masajearlo con fuerza, ella lanzó un grito ahogado "Ahhhh…Taro, justo ahí, no pares por favor", cuando lo aprisioné entre mis dedos y apreté con vigor, sentí como las paredes internas de su intimidad se cerraban apretando mi miembro desencadenando nuestro clímax al mismo tiempo.

Cuando logramos recuperar un poco el aliento, me acomodo la ropa y la ayudo a ella a acomodarse la suya, con vergüenza bajo la cabeza y le digo

"Lo siento, princesa, tu mereces mucho más que un rapidín en el baño de un club nocturno"

"No te preocupes, mientras sea contigo, no me importa el lugar" – me dice acariciando mi rostro

La atraigo hacia mi pecho y la abrazo fuertemente mientras le susurro "no sé que he hecho para merecerte princesa, pero te aseguro que pasaré mi vida tratando de ganarme ese derecho", ella se separa de mí y me besa en los labios

Salimos del baño agarrados de la mano, volteo a la cabina de la música y le hago señas a Saotome, él me saluda con la mano y cuando pasamos por el bar, me entregan el bolso de Kasumi, mi padrino me mira de lejos y me hace la señal de pulgares arriba, le sonrío y salgo con mi chica del club. Cuando estamos en el auto ella me dice

"¿Me llevas a casa?" – yo le sonrío y antes de que arranque ella me toma del brazo y me dice – "Cuando dije casa, me refería a tu apartamento"

"Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa" – le digo sonriendo y tomando su mano para besarle la parte interna de la muñeca

Llegamos a mi departamento y ella se dirige al baño, no es la primera vez que ella ha estado aquí, de hecho este espacio es más de ella que mío, en cada rincón se puede apreciar la dulce mano de ella, un florero aquí, un cojín por allá, un mantel en aquella mesa, las cortinas de colores, poco a poco ella ha ido dejando su huella en mi hogar, porque así es como se siente este espacio con ella presente, no como un departamento, sino como un hogar.

La veo salir del baño con una bata puesta, pero lo que me llama la atención son los tacones altos, ella me sonríe traviesa mientras me indica que me siente en el sofá individual, se acerca al equipo de sonido y antes de poner a sonar la canción me dice coqueta "Ahora es mi turno de bailar para ti" casi me trago la lengua de la impresión, ¿ella bailar para mí?, siento como empiezan a sudarme las manos y a resecarse mi boca, ella se para con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y las piernas abiertas, con sus brazos extendidos hacia abajo y cruzados al frente, le da reproducir a la canción "Buttons" de Pussycat dolls

Ella levanta su cabeza y empieza a mover sus hombros, contoneando su cuerpo de un lado a otro, comienza a agacharse y levantarse de forma lenta y sensual, recorre con sus manos sus senos masajeándolos delicadamente y bajando sus manos hasta el nudo de la bata, hace amago de deshacerlo pero me cierra el ojo y dirige sus manos a su cadera moviéndolas con más fuerza, se da la vuelta dándome la espalda y mientras se agacha sensualmente mi mira por encima del hombro derecho, mientras baja la bata y se lo descubre un momento para luego volver a acomodársela, se levanta y lanza el trasero hacia mi dirección moviéndolo de un lado a otro para luego incorporarse y hacer el mismo movimiento para descubrirse el hombro izquierdo.

Nunca había entendido lo que sentían las mujeres que iban a ver el show, pero ahora comprendo el atractivo, ver a esta diosa bailar de esta forma para mí, me tiene totalmente excitado, siento como mi virilidad está respondiendo a cada movimiento de ella, sin dejar de mover sus caderas empieza a caminar hacia mí, deshaciendo por fin el nudo, cuando logra deshacerlo abre la bata y se la quita lentamente, la tira en uno de los sofás y se queda en un sexy conjunto de encaje negro transparente, definitivamente he muerto y estoy en el cielo, no es posible tanta perfección, me muerdo los labios y me siento encima de mis manos en un esfuerzo para no lanzármele encima.

Ella continúa con su sexy baile, sus caderas se mueven a un ritmo enloquecedor, en un vaivén hipnótico de derecha a izquierda, derecha a izquierda, se da la vuelta y siento como la sangre me sube a la cabeza, estoy a punto de morir por una hemorragia nasal, atrás es solamente un pequeño hilo, sus perfectos y redondeados glúteos están completamente a la vista, que ganas de darle un gran mordisco o una nalgada o quizá las dos cosas. Ella se sonríe sensual, mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a juguetear con los tirantes de su sostén, se acerca lentamente a mí, se pone de espaldas y se sienta en mis regazos moviendo circularmente sus caderas, siento como mi miembro se endurece y pega un brinco dentro de mi pantalón.

Así como está de espaldas, apoya sus manos en mis rodillas y tira su cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en mi hombro, no puedo más y atrapo sus senos con mis manos, los masajeo y jugueteo con sus pezones, mientras ella mueve su cadera de arriba abajo, se levanta y se da la vuelta para quedar frente a mí, se contonea de derecha a izquierda y lleva sus manos al centro de sus pecho, donde con un pequeño movimiento abre el sujetador, lentamente se lo quita por completo y lo lanza, ella es una visión completa, una diosa total.

La veo darse la vuelta nuevamente y con las piernas ligeramente separadas, se inclina hacia adelante, de forma que sus manos tocan sus pies, por Dios Santo, casi me desmayo de la impresión, esta mujer quiere matarme, con ese hilo y hace ese movimiento es para que me lance encima de ella como animal en celo y es lo que hago, no puedo aguantar más, me levanto y le doy una nalgada en su delicioso trasero y ella se levanta entre asustada y excitada, la tomo en mis brazos y le digo "Ya he tenido suficiente de bailes, es hora de que te trate como la princesa que eres" ella se cuelga feliz de mi cuello y la llevo a mi recámara.

La acuesto en la cama y lo primero que hago es quitarme la camisa y el pantalón, me quedo en bóxer y me acerco a ella, la tomo de un pie y lentamente me tomo el tiempo para quitarle el tacón y besar la planta del pie, luego tomo ese piecito y lo masajeo con mis manos, coloco delicadamente la pierna en la cama y tomo la otra para darle el mismo tratamiento.

Me tomo mi tiempo para ir recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos y con mis besos, cuando llego a su entrepierna, recuerdo la visión de ella agachada en ese diminuto hilo, mostrándome un adelanto de lo que estoy apunto de probar, me paso la lengua por los labios saboreándome, ella me mira asustada y cierra las piernas para impedirme el paso, yo la miro a los ojos y pido permiso en silencio, ella suspira y abre sus piernas, lentamente y sin prisas bajo sus bragas, dejando un camino de besos húmedos a mi paso.

Cuando logro despojarla de la prenda, me tomo el tiempo para observarla completa, grabando a fuego en mi memoria cada centímetro de su exquisita piel, después de tomarla como una bestia en el club, quiero tomarme el tiempo de adorarla y mimarla como se merece, como la princesa, no, como la reina que es.

Repito todas las caricias, desde los dedos del pie hasta esa parte de su anatomía, que necesito tanto saborear, cuando estoy cerca de su intimidad mis besos comienzan a tornarse húmedos, ella siente mi proximidad y abre más sus piernas para darme mejor acceso, me acerco con cuidado y le doy un pequeño beso, luego con mis dedos abro un poco sus pliegues e introduzco mi lengua en su sexo, ella gime extasiada "Taro…", despacio recorro cada rincón disponible, lamiendo y succionando su delicioso néctar, poco a poco y conforme sus gemidos aumentan, voy cambiando el ritmo y el ángulo de penetración de mi lengua, ella jadea moviendo su cabeza un lado a otro y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, "Hmmmm….", introduzco un par de dedos en su cavidad y ella empieza a mover sus caderas de manera desesperada, la sostengo de la cadera con la mano que tengo libre y ella suelta la sábana para empujar mi cabeza hacia donde ella necesita mi atención, aprisiono su clítoris con mis labios y empiezo a lamerlo y succionarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones de mis dedos, ella empieza a gemir más fuerte "No puedo más Taro…Ah….Ah…" su cuerpo se retuerce de placer para después caer agotado en la cama.

La masajeo suavemente para calmarla y sigo lamiendo ahora de manera más suave y delicada sus pliegues, cuando la siento relajarse completamente, sigo mi recorrido por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus hermosos y deliciosos senos, inmediatamente introduzco uno de sus pezones en mi boca y comienzo a succionarlo, mordisquearlo y besarlo con ansiedad, como no quiero dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo desatendida, el otro recibe las caricias de mi mano. Me entretengo largo rato en esta área y a juzgar por los gemidos ahogados de ella, creo que no le molesta para nada.

Sigo recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, la beso con ternura y con pasión, sin dejar de besarla me acomodo entre sus piernas, moviendo y empujando mi cadera con la suya sin penetrarla, con cada vaivén, mi endurecido miembro roza la entrada de su intimidad, cubriéndose con la evidencia de su orgasmo anterior, empiezo a besar su cuello y ella aprovecha para acariciar mi espalda, siento como baja sus manos hasta llegar a mis glúteos, después de masajearlos y apretarlos, empuja con fuerza mi cuerpo hacia ella en un intento de que la penetre, "Por favor…Taro…" me suplica jadeante, sin esperar más, acomodo mi miembro en su entrada y me introduzco en su interior, no puedo evitar susurrarle en el oído "Me siento tan bien estando dentro de ti, siento que estoy en casa", ella me mira a los ojos con amor y cruza sus piernas detrás de mis caderas aprisionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Empecé a penetrarla lentamente, tomándome el tiempo de disfrutar como mi masculinidad se adentraba hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad, cada movimiento era pausado y preciso, causando corrientes de placer en cada entrada y salida, con mis manos busqué las suyas y entrelace nuestros dedos, ella jadeaba con la cabeza hacia atrás totalmente entregada a las sensaciones, "Mírame a los ojos", le supliqué roncamente, ella abrió esos preciosos ojos chocolate y los clavo en los míos, así quería hacer el amor con ella, quería demostrarle que esto era más que simple sexo, esto era una conexión de almas, esto es amor, poco a poco, mi cadera empezó a tomar vida propia y las penetraciones se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensas, de mi boca empezaron a salir pequeños gruñidos ahogados, mientras ella jadea excitada "Ah…Ah…Ah…"

Cuando el ritmo de mis embestidas se vuelve más rápido y con más fuerza, siento como las paredes vaginales empiezan a contraerse contra mi endurecido miembro palpitante, ella tiene los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones, pero yo le susurro "Abre los ojos princesa, quiero ver tu rostro cuando grites mi nombre en medio de tu clímax", ella clava sus hermosos ojos cafés en los míos, "Ahhhhh Taro…" deja escapar un grito cuando la penetro con ímpetu, sin parar ni un minuto con mis embates, siento como clava sus uñas en mi espalda mientras grita con fuerza "Taroooooooooo", ese grito y esa mirada me ponen como loco y comienzo a embestirla como animal en celo, cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, siento mi miembro palpitar y lanzando un gruñido gutural, me derramo dentro de ella.

**Kasumi**

Abro los ojos y por un instante me siento perdida, estoy en un cuarto que no es el mío, cuando intento incorporarme, siento un dolor en la parte baja de mi cuerpo y es ahí donde recuerdo lo que sucedió anoche, Taro y yo hicimos el amor, varias veces, lanzo una risita y me tapo la cara con las manos mientras muevo la cabeza de lado a lado, escucho un ruido y cuando levanto la cabeza, ahí está mi gentil gigante con una bandeja de desayuno y un lirio blanco

"¿Cómo amaneciste, princesa?" – me pregunta mientras sube a la cama, y coloca la bandeja con el desayuno en medio de los dos

"Perfectamente bien, Taro" – me acerco y le doy un beso en los labios

"Que bueno, espero que te guste lo que preparé de desayuno" – pregunta con las mejillas rojas

"Todo se ve delicioso" – le contesto sonriente mientras me llevo un banano a la boca, siento que hay mucho silencio y cuando levanto la vista, él está mirándome fijamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior

"¿Qué sucede?" – le pregunto acalorada, soy yo o la temperatura está subiendo rápidamente

"Ayer estuviste fantástica" – me dice mirándome intensamente – "Si nunca habías tenido un romance, ¿cómo…?" – deja la pregunta en el aire

"Leyendo novelas eróticas" – le contesto con sinceridad antes de estallar en risas

"Así que novelas eróticas, ¿de esas que traen a tipos semidesnudos en las portadas y en las historias hay todo tipo de fantasías?" – dice acercándose a mí con mirada traviesa

"Ajá, tengo muchas favoritas, ¿quizás tu puedas ayudarme a hacer realidad mis favoritas?" – pregunto mientras disminuyo la distancia entre nosotros hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca

"Será todo un placer, considérame tu héroe literario personal, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando yo tenga el mismo derecho" – me dice mientras me roza la boca con su lengua

"Trato hecho" – le digo antes de agarrarlo por la camisa y besarlo

Después de disfrutar de una sesión de besos y caricias, seguimos desayunando

"Princesa, lo que pasó ayer, no puedes seguir permitiendo que tu papá se comporte así" – me dice serio

"No te preocupes, creo que ayer le deje las cosas en claro" – le comento mientras me llevo una tostada a la boca

"Me preocupa que sea cosa de un día" – me dice realmente preocupado y agarrándome de la mano

"Esta tarde podemos ir juntos a hablar con él" -me doy cuenta de lo que dije y añado rápidamente – "si quieres claro" – termino avergonzada

"Por supuesto que quiero princesa, el susto que me pegué ayer cuando creí que te había perdido me volvió loco, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo"

Terminamos de desayunar, compartimos un rico baño de burbujas juntos, somos conscientes del ambiente y queremos ahorrar agua, ja ja ja, es una buena excusa para atacarlo cada vez que lo encuentre en el baño, ahora estamos camino a mi casa.

"¿Le dijiste a tus hermanas?" – me pregunta inquieto, supongo que quiere tener el apoyo de más miembros de mi familia, ellas lo adoran

"Sí, Akane y Ranma estarán ahí, Nabiki dijo que se iba a demorar un poco, pero que llegaba más tarde" – le tomo la mano y se la aprieto – "No te preocupes"

Llegamos a casa y antes de entrar, me da un beso de esos que hacen que olvide como me llamo, me besa la frente, coge mi mano y besa el interior de mi muñeca, yo sonrío ante el dulce gesto y decidida abro la puerta, al entrar veo a mi papá sentado con el señor Saotome jugando tablero y a Ranma y Akane viendo una película abrazados en el sofá, Taro y yo intercambiamos miradas y tomando aire digo

"Buenas Tardes familia"

Mi papá se levanta rápido de su lugar y camina apresurado hacia nosotros, me abraza fuertemente y me da un beso en la mejilla, luego se coloca en frente de Taro y le extiende su mano diciéndole

"Soun Tendo, papá de Kasumi" – le lanza una mirada desafiante

"Taro Furumoto, novio de Kasumi" - le contesta mientras extiende su mano para responder a su saludo

Se quedan mirándose fijamente por varios segundos, como teniendo una silenciosa conversación, parece que ambos están satisfechos porque se sonríen, yo suelto un suspiro de alivio, mientras Ranma y Akane me levantan los pulgares en señal de apoyo, mi papá le hace una pequeña reverencia a Taro y le dice

"Bienvenido seas hijo, ésta es tu casa"

**Fin**

No tenía pensado hacer una segunda parte de mi fic "Inflamable", pero la idea me siguió rondando por la cabeza y aquí está el resultado, esta pareja tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón, espero haberles hecho justicia con esta historia.

Está hecho con la intención de que también forme parte del reto que lanzaron mis queridas amigas Jaly y Mila(Azusa Calzón Tormenta), chicas lo que me hacen hacer con sus locas ideas, sigan así, ya saben que mi mente se vuelve un parque de diversiones.

Gracias infinitas a DanisitaM, por ser mi beta y ayudarme con correcciones e ideas para el fic. Por si no saben, ella también tiene un fic con la temática de este reto que está genial, se llama "El instituto" y si tienen ganas de leer algo más largo lean "Capturando tu corazón" que está buenísimo y acósenla para que actualice.

Dedicado con cariño a MariaConchita(Nabiki) que me pidió cof..cof..cof..me acosó…cof..cof..cof… por una secuela, espero haber cumplido aunque sea un poquito con sus expectativas, y aprovechen para leer el fic de ella "Todo sea por ti marimacho"

Y por último a mis chicas del #TeamRanmaconda ya saben "Qué queremos?"

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


End file.
